Scooby Christmas
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: All Xander had wanted was to spend Christmas with his friends, family and lover.


Disclaimer:I don't own BtVs or Xmen

Try as he might Xander wanted to have a peaceful Christmas but all his family and loved ones wanted to do was fight and though he partially understood it,he did not appreciate it. As they were suppose to love him yet they would not give him this one day. Just one day, was that truly to much to ask. Xander sighed, of course it was, no Scooby could have even one day of peace and quite. Not even Christmas, as proven by his family arguing with Erik and Erik's children arguing with everyone else including their father. Xander just wanted everyone to get along and though he knows it was asking a lot since Erik was a super-villian and the Scoobies were the Heroes, he had thought he could get it. After all Erik was now reformed and the Scoobies had given second chances repeatedly. Buffy had dated two of the four Scourges of Europe and their death toil far outweighed Erik's. As did Anya's.

Still though Buffy and Willow were both treating Erik horribly and Giles was quietly disapproving while making scathing remarks about Erik's past. Buffy who had dated two killers, Willow who had nearly destroyed the world and Giles who had once used dark magic and messed with demons. None of them had any right to judge Erik, who while doing horrible things had just sought protection in his own way for his people. Xander would never approve of what Erik had once tried to do but he did understand where Erik was coming from. Especially after witnessing some of the nightmares that Erik still had about the camps.

As for Erik's children. Well, Xander had known that their relationship with Erik wasn't the best but he had thought that since they had agreed to come to the Scooby celebrate that they were willing to forgive Erik. Or at least to give him a chance.  
Apparently though they had only come to insult Erik, question Xander's sanity for being with him and enrage everyone else. Even Luna was upset by her father's actions against her grandfather.

The only ones that were truly trying to make this a holiday worth anything was Dawn, Hope and ironically Faith. The most destructive of all the Scoobies and she was trying to play peacemaker. Not that she was able to do much good as no one was listening to her and Buffy was not even listening to Dawn. Xander was just tired of it all, of all of them. Erik had trued for him, he knew that but Erik did not have the best of tempers and being repeatedly insulted had wearied even his calm away until finally he had begun to call the Scoobies on all that they had done to Xander over the years and to remind his children of their own pasts.

Which led to all out shouting between them and which lead to Xander quietly leaving the room. He kept walking until he was outside and looking at the night sky. Trying to calm himself down. Eventually he heard someone coming and without even having to turn he knew who it was.

"Did you ever wonder what would have happened if you had accepted my help at the motel?'

"Many times...I believe that it was that moment that was the turning point...Not Finch.. When I turned away from your offer...When I tried to kill you...It was then that I was lost, that there was no choice anymore about going done the dark path. If I had listened to you...Everything would have been alright, you could have fixed me..Xan.. There are many things I will always be thankful for to Angel but...Him saving you will always be the most important one of he did for me matters more than that one. Not even him saving me...For without that...Without saving you.. If I had killed you I never would have been able to...accept it.. I never would have been able to be saved.. Nothing would have recovered from taking your life...You are.. You are my White Knight... I would change anything to be able to go back to that night and accept your offer...Imagine what it would have changed...All those that would be alive...If I had let you help me, my hands wouldn't be covered in blood now."

"You made mistakes, Faith...Many and they were big ones at that but...You came back. You did horrible things but you came back from it, you repented and came back to the good side. That's all that matters." ...

"I repented.. and they forgive me.. You forgave me after I betrayed you all so horrible.. They should be able to do the same with Mags.. He never did anything to them personally...It should be easier for them to forgive him then to forgive me.. They shouldn't be treating him like this..Especially not today."

Xander turned away from her. "No...It should be enough for them that he repents...and that I love him.. If they loved me, it would be enough...I've only ever loved Cordelia, Anya, Renee and Erik...All but Erik is now dead and...I know what he has done but.. he's was de-aged for god sake...The X-men accepted him into their fold and think of all he has done to them over the years...If they can forgive him after everything, how can my friends who supposedly love me not forgive him."

"I don't know.. What their doing is wrong...what his kids are doing is wrong. Today is supposed to be a day of togetherness.. of peace and happiness. If they can't do that perhaps you should just take him and leave.. Go be with him by yourself."

"I..can I do that...Its Christmas. their my family."

'If they were your family, they wouldn't be doing this, Xander." Xander and Faith both started and turned to the voice and saw Dawn in the doorway holding Hope. Who immediately ran over to her parents. Xander picked up his daughter and held her tightly while Dawn smiled softly at the two of them."Xander, you should go.. I'll watch the twins and you spend your first Christmas with Erik by yourselves...hopefully it will be enough to get through to the others that your series about him.. You've been with Erik for eleven months.. They shouldn't be doing this to you."

"I know."Xander looked down at Hope. She and her twin Daniel were the true loves of his life. He would leave it up to her." Baby, would you mind if Papa went away for the rest of the day?"

"No, Papa..the Aunties are being mean and GrandPapa isn't helping. Go be with Erik. I'll have Auntie Dawn and Faith and Danny. We'll be fine."

Xander smiled at her and kissed her tenderly on the forehead before handing her to Faith, who carefully cradled their daughter. the two of them may have failed to save each other so long ago but they had created two perfect beings during their one night of passion. Xander moved back into the castle and to Erik's side. He arrived to hear Pietro once again insulting Erik.

"After everything you have done over the years, you think that just because your de-aged and briefly lost your memories, you deserve to be happy. You don't deserve anything but eternal torture.'

"If you feel that way then why did you accept Alexander's invitation?"

"I came here to make sure that you weren't tricking Xander into doing something. He maybe an idiot for believing in you but I won't let you harm him or use him like you used Wanda and I. Like you've used so many others. He is a true hero while you are just a manipulative megalomaniac who doesn't deserve even a spec of happiness."

Xander felt his magic bumbling up as he stormed into the room. "Not that is quite enough, if you feel that they you can get the Hell out of here and never come near any of us again." Pietro nodded abruptly, grabbed Wanda and Luna and ran out of there.

"Xan, he didn't say anything but the truth...Accept for the idiot part of course.. Just because he lost his memories and years does not mean he should be forgiven..he should be in jail" Xander whipped around and looked at Buffy.

"Like Angel, like Spike. All of them killed more then Erik ever did but you were perfectly willing to be with them."

"They had sou..." Buffy winced.

"Souls. What excatley do you think Erik has, a banana. He is who I choose...That should be enough for you, I believe in him and believe that he has changed. That should be enough for you...For all of you but it isn't...So we're leaving."

"What!"

"Xander."

Xander ignored all of them as he grabbed Erik's hand and began to drag him out of the door. Giles only managed to stop them by stepping in front of the door.

"Xander, I am sorry. We shouldn't have done this today. Stay. Don't walk out on Christmas."

"You remember what day it is only to use it against me, real cool Giles...But your right, you shouldn't have don this today. You shouldn't have done this any day. You should love me enough to respect my chooses and you all shouldn't be such hypocrites as to judge Erik's past when none of you have legs to stand on. Of all the people in this rook that is of legal age, I am the only one without a dark past. Or in Buffy's case, dated someone with a dark past. Well, i'm done. I will spend the rest of this holiday with Erik and after that...We'll see." With that Xander pushed Giles aside and left the castle and then the wards till he could grab Erik and teleported out of there. Once safely at Erik and his place, Xander started to pace.

"I'm sorry, Xander."

Instantly Xander stopped as he turned toward Erik. "It wasn't your fault. I know you tried your best but they pressured you and...It wasn't your fault."

"It is...its my past they have a problem with...They judge me by what I have done and I don't blame them.'

"Erik...I know what you did and I know that...while you don't truly regret it, you wont do it again.. You've learned that there are other ways to protect mutants ...I trust you to do good... I love you and I know you'll do the right thing. They should trust in my judgment and let you be...Your time as Joseph changed you and...Your not Magneto any longer."

"No." Erik caressed Xander's face." You changed me.. You made Magneto go away and.. that is something truly remarkable. I was a monster and becoming more and more like the men that tried to destroy me and mm people in the camps.. you saved me, Alexander."

"No. You saved yourself. Without your memories, you became a hero just as you were always meant to be and when your memories came back, you choose to continue on that path as opposed to going back to being Magneto."

"Because I was in love with you.. You made me see the good in the world, more then I ever saw as an X-men...You saved the world since you were fifteen and you did it without powers for years.. Until WIllow gave you powers at Kingman's Bluff, you were just an average human yet you fought to protect the world...You are truly the most pure of heart being I have ever met and...I saw in you that humans are capable of good, of more then just hatred and contempt of anything different. You fell for me even knowing that I was a mutant and..eventually even knowing who I was.. Nothing would ever cause me to lose that...Not even my old beliefs."

Xander smiled at him and pulled him to him as they kissed lovingly. "Merry Christmas, my Erik."

"Merry Christmas, my Alexander."

Xander tugged on his hand. "Come, let us spend the rest of this day celebrating our love and happiness and forget the ugliness of this day." And so they did, not emerging from their bed until well into the next day


End file.
